Teardrops On My Guitar
by rogers.forbidden.love.child
Summary: I hate my sister. I want her to suffer. Why does she get everything she wants? Why does she think she has the right to use me to get things? Why do I have to be her twin? Dark Ryella, Gabpay and implied Tryan. Not really Slash though, sounds weird i know


**This was going to be another song-fic for my collection that ****I**** am writing but this idea has just kinda grown into a plot for a two-shot, possibly more.**

_**Disclaimer: **__**I**__** own nothing... wish **__**I**__** did but **__**I**__** really don't.**_

Is it wrong that I hate my sister?

She always got everything she wanted, usually by using me to get it for her. But not this time. If I had my way, my sister wouldn't even be here right now.

"I want her dead."

The words flow from my mouth easily. There is no hesitation or remorse in my voice, no stutter, no stumbling over the words. They echo round the empty room, loud and clear. If only somebody was here to hear them.

There was only me.

I look around me, a smirk on my face. This used to be my bedroom, my sanctuary, the only place I could be alone. Now I am always alone.

Gone are the days of me being my sister's lap dog. I tried to please her by continuing to be seen with her almost everywhere.

I thought back to the night of the talent show and my smirk turned into an evil grin. That was the night this all started. That was the night I showed my true colours. And I loved it.

I revelled in the chance to be myself and to punish my sister for all she had done to me over the past seventeen years.

Then she gave me the Star Dazzle award thinking it would make it all better.

That bitch.

I don't want that stupid award anymore. I want her head on a platter.

At first it was just about getting revenge on her for ruining my life. The ironic thing was she made me what I am today. As a child she didn't dress her precious dolly's, she dressed me instead. It's that nature Vs nurture argument that will never end; does our environment makes us who we are or is it our genes? Our DNA? How are we made into the people we are?

My sister made me. She made this flamboyant and camp when really I'm straight as a ruler. Except for that one time...

I shook my head to clear it. There was no use thinking about the captain of the basketball team right now... the way his hair fell over his cute little face, the way he could look at me with those piercing eyes of his and see into my soul, the way he would always screw up his nose when he...

Shaking my head was not enough to clear my head this time. I rose to my feet and yelled "No!" to the white walls.

The echoes filled my head till they were all I heard. Even when the echoes in the room had died out, the yell still reverberated around my head.

I felt my anger swell inside me until it filled me. It swallowed me whole and turned everything into either a target or more rage.

I swivelled and saw the only thing that was in my room apart from me. I picked up the flowers in their glass vase and hurled them with all my might into the opposite room. The glass shattered into a thousand pieces with shards of glass tearing through the petals of the flowers, destroying them too. I let my lips once again contort into a leer that twisted my whole face in on itself. I must've looked like the devil incarnate.

But I didn't care.

There was no-one else to see so why worry?

In fact why should I even worry when there are people around to see?

I sniggered to myself as I stepped forward to survey the damage I had caused.

I looked down and replayed the crash in my mind. I saw the glass and shredded roses on the floor and found myself satisfied at the damage. The only trouble was, the satisfaction drove away the anger I had felt.

Reality sunk in and I was forced to realise I now had to clear this mess up or risk my feet and shoes on the glass. I was never one to enjoy physical pain.

"This is why I redecorated," I sighed to myself as I moved towards my door to travel down the corridor to the closet to get the broom.

I reached for the door handle and turned it. The door swung open with a minimal effort on my part and I was hit with a wall of cold air.

A shiver ran up my spine.

How can anyone live in this temperature?

I always kept my room warm. Not hot or stuffy, but comfortably humid.

I drew in a deep breath and steeled myself against the cold. I braved the corridor, getting to the closet to find no broom there.

I sighed, knowing my sister probably had it. I travelled further down the corridor to the next door down on the other side of the hall.

I reached for the golden handle and twisted it for the door to swing open with again a minimal effort from me. The sounds of giggles and moans reached my ears too late.

There was Gabriella, lying in the middle of my sister's four poster bed, covered only by a sheet. Her head was thrown back in a moan and her legs were spread under the sheet with her knees forming mountains under the fabric.

My heart leapt at the sight, having dreamt of this moment a thousand times. Then my eyes were drawn to the lump under the sheets that was between Gabriella's legs. I my eyes widened in horror as I realised what I had walked in on.

Just as I was about to turn tail and run, Gabriella brought her head forward again. She wore the most beautiful smile I had ever seen.

Needless to say that smile disappeared as soon as she saw me stood there in the doorway.

"Ryan!" she yelled out of shock.

The bump sat up, bringing the sheets with it, revealing itself to be my blonde bitch of a sister.

"Ryan?" she questioned her lover.

Gabriella's only answer was to point towards where I stood in the doorway. Sharpay looked where her finger pointed, her chocolate brown eyes locking onto mine in the last moment of calm before the storm.

"Ryan!!!" she shouted at me accusingly. She held the sheet up to hide both of their bodies from me. There was no need though because as soon as my sister had revealed herself to be naked my eyes dropped to the floor.

I shuffled from out of the doorway, not bothering to close the door after me. "Ryan!" my sister called after me. "Close the door!"

My eyes only came back up to look in front of me when I was near the safety of my own room. I saw my mother and father rushing towards me, worried looks on their faces. "What's wrong ducky?" my mum asked me, reaching out to grasp my shoulders. "Are you hurt?"

Her mothering questions continued as my father continued up the hall to look into my sister's room.

Her questions stopped as soon as she heard my dad yell, "Oh sweet Jesus."

My mother let go of me immediately and rushed to join my dad to stand in the doorway of Sharpay's room.

I heard my mother gasp as I entered my room. I would love walk back to join them in enjoying the show my baby sister was putting on but for me, just imagining the looks on their faces was enough.

I chuckled to myself as the sounds of yelling and muttered half-assed excuses reached my ears.

After a while I heard a car door slam and the doorbell go. A conversation between my mother and father and what I guessed to be Gabriella's mother reached my ears but I did not much care for listening to the words.

After that there was some more yelling and shouting and I realised I was sitting in darkness. I got up to click the light on and heard the front door slam.

I looked out of my window to see Gabriella being marched by her mother to the family SUV. I grinned to myself but when Gabriella got in the car she looked back up at the house and saw me standing there in my window. The grin was gone in a second, replaced by a sympathetic look that I knew Gabriella would just find adorable. She tried to smile up at me but couldn't quite manage it but I 'appreciated' the effort and shot her a sad smile back.

I waited until she was gone from sight to turn away from my window and to collapse in fits of laughter. I heard Sharpay storm up the stairs and knock furiously on my door.

"Ryan!" her yell was slightly muffled by the door. My laughter died down to a snigger as I picked myself off the floor and carried myself to the door. I took a moment to compose myself before I opened my door.

As soon as the door was open, Sharpay tried to force her way past me into the room. I stood my ground, not letting her past.

"How dare you?" she said in her quiet voice. I hated that voice. She only used that voice when she was majorly pissed off at something. Anger swelled up inside of me again, swallowing the delight I had felt only a moment before and converting it to red hot anger. "You knew she was round here. What happened to knocking? You always knock!"

She paused for a moment calming herself. I opened my mouth but she looked up at me so sharply the words died on my tongue. I honestly thought she was going to hit me, she looked that angry. She hadn't even looked that angry when I had taken her baby pictures and shown them to Troy...

"You will pay for this Ryan," she lent forward until we were nose to nose and snarled in my face. "You did something unforgivable today." With that she thundered in the direction of her room, leaving me standing there in my doorway.

When I was back in the safety of my own room with the door closed, I let a sneer curl my lips.

"And oddly, I'm ok with that," I leered to the empty air in front of me.

I may hate my sister but leering to her face would just be suicide and I would prefer for my death certificate to read 'Died of old age' rather than 'Death by Sharpay'.

I took a deep breath and let it out in a heavy sigh.

So I forgot to knock? Big whoop. She'll survive.

I clicked my light off and arranged the pillows on the floor to lie on. I lay myself down and waited for sleep to take me.

I waited a long time and even then it still didn't come. No sandman for me tonight...

I rolled onto my side and tried to lull myself into sleep by going over the mundane day I had had. Well it had been mundane up until the whole Gabriella thing. That had been hilarious.

I found it curious that everything I had done before to my sister had only made her angry enough to shout at me. Whenever someone mentioned my sister, a sound byte would resonate in my mind; "Ryan!"

I had heard it so often it had lost its effect. Now it only made me chuckle to myself.

But this time she had not shouted. She was not angry. She had spoken to me quietly and looked at me with rage in her eyes, something she had never done before.

I pondered this as I tried to fall asleep. Just as my eyelids started to droop my mind put it all together.

Gabriella.

That was the only thing she cared about.

When I had given her stupidly small 'dog' a bath and had grabbed the hair colour instead of the shampoo, she had got angry and shouted.

When I had taken her car out and crashed it into the front gate totalling it, she had got angry and shouted.

When I had forced her and Gabriella to come out to our parents, she had raged and _spoken _to me.

I smiled evilly in the darkness of the room, finally having figured out the way to get my own back on my sister.

"I want her dead," I repeated to my bare walls. Only difference was that this time I had not said it loud enough for there to be an echo, yet the words still echoed inside me head.

I finally fell asleep with a proud smirk on my face. My final thought before the black of unconsciousness claimed me was:

Glass vase: $20. Paying the maid to leave the broom in Sharpay's room: $50. My parents catching my twin sister in bed with another girl: Priceless.

* * *

When I woke up the next day, I wasn't aware of the time. I heard a car engine purr into life and forced myself to stand up and walk to the window. I figured it would probably be my father leaving for work or something. I wiped the sleep from my eyes but let my hands drop to my sides when I saw whose car it was.

My mouth dropped open as Sharpay pulled out, past the gates, in _my_ car!!!

Hmm so that bitch wants to play hardball does she? Oh she don't know who she's messing with...

I rushed around, getting ready for school in a hurry. As soon as my hat touched my head after I got out of my shower, I was in motion. I ran down the stairs, jumping the last five steps. Then I hurried through the kitchen, grabbing a protein bar on my way past. Finally I slammed the door closed behind me and I was out in the fresh morning air.

I screwed my nose up, hating the smell of the earth around me. If I ran, there was a chance I could get there before Sharpay... I then dismissed that idea.

Ryan Evans does not run.

Besides what would getting there before her achieve? There really was no point.

So I walked on calmly in what I thought was the vague direction of the school. It might me him half an hour to get there but that was only time I could use to perfect my plan of revenge.

The evil smirk I was growing accustomed to wearing once again contorted my lips and my entire face into something that made me look like I should have a white Persian cat with me at all times.

* * *

I got to school in time for the first bell which signalled students were allowed into the school building. There really was no point to that bell though because everyone just went into the school anyway.

I paused for a moment, thinking. I looked into the fountain as everything clicked into place in my head.

Sharpay had got here early. Why? I had never actually stopped to ask the time this morning. I had only assumed that it was time to leave because Sharpay had left the house. But why had Sharpay got here early?

My mind then wandered to my plan for revenge... maybe it was too harsh. I mean I didn't even think most of the things I had thought up were legal in most states...

I heard the hiss of the school bus stopping behind me. Still I did not look up from the fountain. I was aware of the various students walking past me into the school but I was too lost in my own thoughts to care.

Someone tapped me on the shoulder, forcing me to come back to reality. I turned to find Troy's smiling face filling my vision.

"Hey," he said cheerily.

"Hey," I replied, not so cheery.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Nothing much," I pondered whether to tell him the truth or not.

"You can't get out of it that easy," he pressed. "What's up?"

"Sharpay," I mumbled, revealing a half-truth.

"Figures," he said.

I was about to ask what he meant by that when something caught my eye. A bunch of freshman's were gathered around a piece of paper taped to a locker. They caught sight of us and pointed and sniggered.

"What's their problem?" Troy asked me.

I shrugged an answer, my curiosity roused. I however, carried on to my own locker. As I got closer to my locker, I saw more and more pieces of paper and heard more and more sniggering. Troy saw Chad and waved to him but Chad only looked back at him with disgust. Troy visibly deflated beside me, and my curiosity provoked my imagination.

But that wasn't possible. They couldn't know...

Then we got to my locker. Troy and I looked at it in abject horror.

How the hell did this happen?

The picture from last New Years. Chad had this huge party. Everyone was there... me and Troy had got a bit tipsy and done some things we never wanted anyone to know about. But here it was for the whole school to see. I knew that all the pieces of paper I had seen walking through the school had the same image on it.

My mind whirled. How? Why? Who? The answers jumped to my mind almost straight away.

Sharpay.

This had now gone beyond hardball. Everything I had thought of on my way to school looked more and more possible in my mind.

No.

I would stick the original plan. I would hurt my sister in the worst way possible. If I couldn't have her head on a silver platter, I would have her heart...

That bitch was guna pay...

**What'cha think? Any good?**

**Please review**

**R.F.L.C**

**X**


End file.
